The present invention is directed generally to portable cardiac pacer systems, and more particularly to a carrying case for a portable cardiac pacer.
Cardiac pacers, which supply amplitude and rate-controlled electrical pulses to a patient's heart to stimulate muscle contraction, have been developed for both internal applications, wherein the pacer is implanted within the patient's body, and external applications, wherein the pacer is externally carried by the patient and rate, pulse amplitude and sensitivity are adjusted as required by the application. External pacers are typically used in emergency situations, where the patient is awaiting implant of a permanent pacer, or where the operation of other pacers is being tested or adjusted. These pacers are typically battery powered for freedom of movement, and must be designed to provide a high degree of reliability in often adverse hospital and clinic environments.
External cardiac pacers respond to naturally occurring R-wave signals corresponding to ventricular contraction of the patient's heart by means of electrically conductive pacer leads which extend between the pacer and are physically attached to the heart. Stimulation pulses generated by the pacer are typically applied to the ventrical of the heart by the same leads to induce muscle contraction. In the course of operation of the portable pacer various operating parameters may be adjusted by the physician, including pacer sensitivity to applied R-wave signals, nominal operating rate and the amplitude of the stimulation pulses.
One problem encountered in the use of external pacers is providing an adequate arrangement for securing the pacer to the patient, both while the patient is in bed and while the patient is ambulatory. The method of attachment must be sufficiently secure so as to prevent the pacer from being pulled loose during movement of the patient, while allowing for ready-access to the pacer for adjustment of operating parameters, and for ready replacement of the pacer with another pacer should a failure occur.
Furthermore, the attachment arrangement should prevent inadvertent actuation of the pacer controls and consequent undesired variation in the pacer operating parameters while the pacer is in use and attached to a patient. However, the attachment must not unduly hinder access to the pacer controls by a physician in an emergency situation.
The present invention is directed to a carrying case for an external cardiac pacer which provides a secure means of attachment of the pacer to a patient and protection against inadvertent actuation of the controls of the pacer while the pacer is attached, while allowing the pacer to be readily adjusted and removed by a physician.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved carrying case for a portable cardiac pacer.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide a carrying case for a cardiac pacer which provides an improved attachment of the pacer to a patient and improved protection against inadvertent actuation of the controls thereof, while allowing ready access to the pacer for adjustment or replacement.